Insomnia
by Little Miss Doom-and-Gloom
Summary: Yuki wakes up in the the middle of the night to find somehting he didn't expect.


**Winner of the 'Most Serious Thing I Have Ever Written' Award**

**Yes, this is the most serious thing I've written. It was meant to be light and fluffy (I'll explain why at the end) but the little creative voice in my head (Which I have named Bunny, as in plot bunny) wanted it to be kinda dark, so here you go. Yuki and Saki might be a little OOC, but this is a fanon pairing, it's GONNA be OOC.**

Insomnia

Yuki stirred in his sleep. Images plagued his mind-in his dreams- one after a another.

The first time Kyo said it was all his fault. All the time he had spent in that, in that prison of a room. Every time Akito had hit him.

Even things that hadn't happened but that he was afraid of. Never being free of the curse. Being stuck in that room, forever.

Nightmares-all of them- haunted his subconscious. Until finally, he woke up. Sure he was sweating in the cold room with all of his covers thrown off him. But he was awake, and didn't have to endure all that fear.

He put his face in his hands, wiping away the sweat that had formed there. He threw his blankets back onto his bed.

Tea-that's what he needed. The hot drink always seemed to calm him down when he needed it most. It comforted him when the nightmares got to be too much.

In fact, Yuki couldn't remember a time when tea hadn't managed to clear his head, one way or another.

He'd have to thank Shigure someday. After all, it was all that dog's fault that he'd even come to drink tea, let alone be able to use it to clear his head after a nightmare.

Yuki mad his way out of his room slowly, trying to avoid waking anybody up.

As he walked past Kyo's room, he couldn't help but smile. Kyo was purring in his sleep. Loudly enough that Yuki could hear him through the door. The door was made of paper, but still didn't diminish the fact that Kyo was _purring. Loudly. _Yuki didn't want to think about what Kyo was dreaming.

He walked on to Tohru's room. He walked especially quiet there. He didn't want Arisa(who was spending the night with Saki) to wake up and start screaming at him about her 'beauty sleep'. Yuki doubted she would even care, but would yell purely for the sake of screaming at him. Yuki didn't try to understand Arisa's motives. It would just make his head hurt.

Saki was different but similar at the same time. She was a little strange too, but in a different way. The 'wave girl' was quieter (_a lot _quieter) than Arisa and seemed more withdrawn. Yuki thought he liked Saki better based solely on the fact she didn't make a hobby of Let's-see-what-I-can-scream-at-Yuki-about.

Tohru's friends were a little weird, but he couldn't talk. He turned into a rat for crying out loud!

He passed Tohru's room without another thought before continuing on to the kitchen. Tea. He would make a quick pot before going off to bed.

He said (or thought) bed rather than sleep because sometimes (most times) he would just sit there, thinking about nothing and everything while staring at his ceiling, waiting for his alarm clock to go off the second before he hit sleep.

The lack of sleep was the reason he was rather groggy in the mornings. Not because his body wanted to go back to sleep, but to get some in the first place.

As he turned the corner to enter the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was that the light was already on. The second was that the kettle was on the stove and had steam emerging from its spout. The last was that Saki herself was seated at the table and was sipping from a mug of tea. If he looked closer (which he didn't) he would find that the mug she was drinking from was his.

It was a present from Ayame, a couple months ago. It was gray, with a rat face on one side with the handle painted a pale pink, representing a tail.

"Hello," Saki started, unfazed by the fact that Yuki just caught her drinking tea at 12:43 a.m.(according to the microwave)

"What are you doing up this early?' Yuki asked her, ignoring the fact that she could respond with the same question. She shrugged."

"Insomnia." Yuki looked confused. Saki sighed.

"it's, and I quote the dictionary," she held up a finger on each hand and began to air-quote , " 'the inability to fall asleep: sleeplessness."

Yuki cocked his head to one side as he went to pour the tea into a mug for himself. He sat down across from Saki.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Saki said as she sipped her tea.

"Quote with one finger. Everyone else uses two, unless I've missed something big." She looked down into her mug for a few seconds before answering.

"WE use tow apostrophes, when we write to signify speaking and one more to show quoting. Britain does it the other way around. I think that makes more sense going bigger than going smaller,(1)''

Yuki chuckled, "That is the most attention to grammar I have ever seen."

Saki shrugged. "So, what are you doing up around 1 a.m.?"

Yuki discovered an intense interest in his shoes before he answered, "Nightmare."

Saki looked mildly concerned, "Do you want to talk about it?" Yuki shook his head. "No, but thanks. It's just some bad memories." Saki nodded understandingly.

"I have them, too." Yuk's brow furrowed, "I find that hard to believe"

"How is that so?"

"Well, I guess just by the way you hold yourself, as if you are proud to be who you are, without guilt or depression weighing you down."

Now it was Saki's turn to look confused. "I can sense that your waves say that you're serious, but I find it hard to think that I don't have bad memories based on the way I hold myself. I wear more black than anyone as proof of my sin." Yuki thought for a moment before answering

"I guess that makes sense, but other than… your wardrobe, you don't seem to dwell on it." Saki shifted uncomfortably in her seat; not from the answer, but from how easy she found this, the easy back-and-forth that she had with Yuki. She decided to try a last-resort technique, flipping the question back t o him. It was a last resort, because if it didn't work, she would seem desperate.

"Well, what about you? You don't seem to be dealing with your memories."

Yuki nodded to his tea mug, along with hers. "I am dealing with mine. I'm drinking tea with a lovely girl and talking. That's my way of dealing, talking."

"Well, then why don't you talk with someone else? Kyo, Tohru, or even Arisa? They'd listen." Saki tried again.

Yuki snorted and answered, "that Baka Neko wouldn't let em get in two words without starting a fight, Tohru would be too busy trying to get me to feel better before I could say what I wanted and Arisa would start laughing so hard, she'd fall out of her chair."

"So, I guess that leaves me?"

Yuki saluted her with his mug, "That leaves you. And it didn't hurt that you were already up with a pot of tea."

They stayed like that all night, only pausing every so often to refill the pot or for bathroom breaks. Yuki was currently chuckling at the comment Saki had made about one teacher's inability to keep his zipper up(with a straight face and monotone), when they decided it would be best to go to bed before someone(Shigure) woke up and made this into a sick joke(Shigure) and chose to spread it around(Shigure).

Saki had just placed the teapot in the sink when Yuki spoke. "Thank you for staying up with me. I appreciated the company." He promptly kissed her on the cheek, then left. Saki leaned against the counter as she felt herself grow more and more red before walking up the stairs to go back to Tohru's room. She didn't expect to find Yuki staring at the slightly opened door of Kyo's room, slack-jawed.

Saki face was arranged in a puzzled expression before joining him in his observations. What she saw nearly made her join Yuki's club of drooling-shocked-idiots. She didn't but she was sorely tempted to.

She was looking at Kyo and Arisa, who fought more than one blinked, sucking face. Full opened mouth total body contact. Saki got over her shock(much quicker than Yuki did) and cleared her throat. Arisa and Kyo sprang apart faster than a wet cat jumped from a bath, with matching guilty and embarrassed expressions. Apparently, that snapped Yuki out of his daze, as he smiled evilly and said, "Ooohhh, I'm gonna get a lot of mileage out of this one."

The End

**Anyone want to guess where I got that from?**

**This is for Lauren's birthday, which was in January. O.o I wrote this now, because I published Elli's present six months before her real birthday, so I have a May 6 deadline. Guess what? I'm not dead!**

**She wanted a Kyo/Tohru, but I don't do canon often so this was a compromise. I wanted to write a Kyo/Arisa, but I got some in anyway!**


End file.
